Inuyasha Drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: No, no more interesting title. Drabbles, double drabbles and other odds and ends. Rating is M for 'just in case'.
1. kagome, kikyou

**TITLE:** One  
**AUTHOR:** Leni  
**CHARACTERS:** Kagome, Kikyou. (Kag/Inu, Kik/Inu)  
**SUMMARY:** _It's a mystery, the price for sharing what shouldn't be split._  
**GENRE:** Intro  
**WORDCOUNT:** 200

It's that minute; it's one second; it's an instant that catches both unaware and reaches into what should be one. It happens when they sleep, and they don't know. They _can't_ know.

In that moment they are red (courage, love) and green (understanding, wisdom). Blue for eternity; safety stays silvercrimson and warm. Shades of grey because... because that's what they are, too. Pink tinges everything, soft but dominant, the colour that has always defined their line.

In that moment their dreams collide. One dreams of thousand lights and thousand noises, of voices that call her theirs. One dreams of spring and calm rivers, of innocent faces she could call hers.

_That's my past,_ she says. Abandoned for this destiny, this love.

_That's my future,_ she says. The love fate snatched away.

Past and future, left and right, and in-between lies the boy who can't decide.

In that moment he wouldn't need to.

Because there's no difference, for there shouldn't be any. There's no conflict, for it's absurd and so pointless. They aren't two, never separate. 

It's a mystery, the price for sharing what shouldn't be split. It's the secret they can't know. Not yet.

It's Them and they are One.

The End  
10/03/05


	2. rin, jaken

**Title:** Food Search  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Jaken, Rin  
**Words**: 250  
**Summary**: "Okay, he grudginly admits, so the brat isn't that bad sometimes."

---

It's demeaning, to carry out this particular order. Jaken would rather face Naraku's hordes and the wrath of the Tessaiga than be here. But he'd never dare to say that aloud, because his master's fury would be worse than Naraku's and Inuyasha's combined.

So he just keeps dragging his feet after the little girl. Only his head raises now and then to make sure she hasn't been kidnapped, eaten or attacked… again. When did he become Rin's keeper? Him, the one time leader of an entire army and now the most trusted servant of the great Sesshoumaru-sama, has to accompany a mere human while she looks for food.

The ungrateful brat doesn't even recognise his help. Here he is, watching over her as she collects fruits and roots for the next days, making sure no lowly youkai or wild animal finally disposes of her. Yet Rin is all smiles only for their master. What Jaken gets are her silly questions and even sillier ribbing.

And now the evil child is running downhill to him. Jaken closes his eyes and braces himself, just in case, and Rin indeed skids to a halt nearly at his nose. When his eyes open, it's to see a round, red shape held up to him.

"I saved the prettiest for you, Jaken-sama."

Jaken feels a smile teasing his lips, smothers it ruthlessly even as he takes the present. He ignores Rin's grin as he bites into the apple. Okay, he grudginly admits, so the brat isn't that bad sometimes.

The End  
03/08/05


	3. kouga

**TITLE:** His  
**AUTHOR:** Leni  
**SUMMARY:** G. Why does he put up with them?  
**CHARACTERS:** Kouga, Hakkaku, Ginta  
**GENRE:** This puppy has gone through dark, fluff, slash, humour, angst and überdark to finally settle as _General_. headdesk see mood  
**WORDCOUNT:** 200

---

They are loud:

"No!"

"Ginta!"

"No, I hunted it myself."

"But _I_ discovered where it hid."

"So?"

Kouga closes his eyes when the first hit connects. This could take a while.

-

They slow him down:

"Kouga, not so fast!"

"He's too far away to hear you, Ginta."

He isn't; but Kouga won't let them know.

"I wish he didn't leave us behind. Who knows what hides in this forest?"

"We'll take care of it!"

"We will?" Pause. "You're right, Hakkaku. We're invincible!"

If only. Kouga decides to go slower than planned.

-

They can't fight:

Hakkaku screams.

Ginta looks in the same direction, screams louder.

"Kooooooooooooooouga!"

If it's another deer hiding in the bushes... Kouga frowns, but hurries anyway.

-

They second-guess his decisions:

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Listen to Hakkaku, Kouga. Hanyou or not, Naraku's powerful."

"Not that we're scared of a stinking hanyou!"

"Of course not! Just... Do we?"

or:  
  
"Kagome-nee-san doesn't seem keen on following you, Kouga. I believe she and Inuyasha... ouch!"

"What Ginta meant was... Are you sure she's the rig--- Ow. OW!"

-

They are everything left.

"Thank you for saving us, Kouga!"

"You're the best!"

-

His to bear. His to protect.  
  
That's enough.


End file.
